30 Kisses
by cherokee-angel-wings
Summary: Hermione decides it's about time she does something about her feelings for Fred. At first, it starts out with her own little experiment, planting a kiss on him once a day for a month, but then the others gets involved and starts making bets. Will anything good come out of this? And will Fred ever kiss her back?
1. Part 1

Title: 30 Kisses [Post-Hogwarts, PG 13]

Characters: Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, George Weasley

Genre/s: Romance and Fluff

Pairing/s: Fred/Hermione

Summary: Hermione decides it's about time she does something about her feelings for Fred. At first, it starts out with her own little experiment, planting a kiss on him once a day for a month, but then the others gets involved and starts making bets. Will anything good come out of this? And will Fred ever kiss her back?

**Part 1**

**T**HE IDEA CAME TO her one night while she was in the joke shop with Fred and George. It was a beautiful night; the moon was full and shining silver lighting over the streets. After placing the broom in the storage room, Hermione leaned her back against the wall in front of the store window. The silver light, the warm breeze and the thousands of stars that twinkled above their heads.

Glancing over at Fred, who had his back to her, she let out a sigh. Too bad the one person she wanted to get romantic with was oblivious to her feelings. It had been three years since the war had ended.

Their threat was eliminated but all of them lost their friends and loved ones during the fight between Harry and Voldemort. Her parents had died last year. She was alone now in the world. Since the death of her parents, she had become withdrawn, she traveled to different places distancing herself from the others for a while. She even distanced herself with Harry and Ron, who were really worried of her disappearance.

Things were better now, though. She had effectively mourned her parents and then reinforced herself as part of the family. The Weasley family. Because of her close relation with Mrs. Weasley, she treated Hermione as her own daughter and gave her a room in the Burrow.

Ginny and Harry are happy together. Hermione wasn't surprise. She knew that Ginny already as a crush on Harry before; when they were still in Hogwarts.

As for Ron, well, they did try to work things out between them but decided that maybe it is good for them to be just friends. It was awkward at first, but they managed to put the past behind and start a new future. Eventually, Ron found someone and was happy. Hermione was happy for both of them.

Bill and George are married now. Bill married Fleur and have one kid. Of course, the kid had the Weasley red hair but had his mother's fair complexion. George had married Angelina a few weeks ago and are expecting a baby. Fred was actually surprised when George told him that he and Angelina are engaged. At first, he was kind of sad because he knew that one day, they'll be separated and start a new family. But he was happy for his brother. He also wondered when he'll get his time.

Though lately, Hermione became close to Fred. They spent more and more time together. He would always ask Hermione if she can join him and George in the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes; he'd sometimes take her on some places and once in awhile he would help with dinner. He didn't help cook, but kept her company so that the chore went by faster.

He had become one of her best friends.

At first, she had been happy with the relationship. She was just glad to have him talk and be comfortable around her, but she knew that she couldn't keep her feelings hidden forever and now she longed to take their relationship further. All she wanted to do was kiss him.

She didn't know why, or when, or how. One minute she saw him as one of Ron's older brothers, the other she sees him more than her best friend's brother. She tried to push away the thoughts of him but every time she sees him, her stomach starts fluttering.

"You see something out there?" His voice caused her to jump. She hadn't heard him approach her.

"Oh, uh, no. I was just in my thoughts." Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw him imitate her position across her side.

"It's been pretty boring lately. All I could hear from outside is how happy they are that the war has ended and they don't have to hide from You-Know-Who and the Death-eaters." he flinched visibly at the memory.

"I'd rather it be boring than have to be running for our lives." She stood up straight and watched him.

"Yeah." He stood up, too, and looked at her. "Well, I suppose everyone is having a great time." He smirked, a mischievous glint on his eyes as he watched the shop in front of them having a blast.

She laughed. "I doubt the party will last tomorrow."

He chuckled. "Let's just be lucky that they aren't throwing any rubbish around the place. Unlike in some Muggle places."

She visibly cringed at the memory. A few months ago, she went with the twins to France to open their shop there during the night and unfortunately, there was a bar in front of them with Muggles drunkenly dancing around and... she didn't even want to remember.

Silence grew upon between the two of them. Hermione watched how the moonlight illuminated against the surroundings.

"You know, you're lucky." He moved back to his spot on the wall and didn't look at her as he spoke. "Mom wanted to know if she could go with me here in the shop, but I told her I already asked you. Mom talks too much."

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow and nudged him gently with her shoulder. "And I don't?"

"Nah." He shook his head, and looked at her. "Besides, I like talking to you most of the time."

She felt her cheeks turn slightly pink. She looked away. "...uh-uh."

"You know," he began speaking again and rubbed a hand over his chin. Her eyes zeroed in on his lips. Those perfect lips that all she wanted to do was kiss. One day she vowed she would. Maybe tonight...

She inched closer to him, hoping he didn't notice and her eyes remained on his mouth.

She nearly fell on her ass when he turned his head to fully look at her. "So, what do you think about that?" He asked.

Think about what? She hadn't heard a word he'd said.

"Um..."

He rolled his eyes, smirking. "Did you hear a word I said?"

She shook her head, embarrassed.

"I think we should go on a store or something. I could use some things for new ideas and it's getting mighty boring in here."

"Okay. That sounds good."

"You'll come with me, right?" This time his whole body faced her and he waited for her answer.

"Of course!" She smiled.

"Then it's settled." he smiled down at her.

* * *

><p>After closing the shop for the day, they apparated back to the Burrow and ate dinner. Mrs. Weasley asked how things are in the shop and Hermione and Fred told her that things are doing fine. Fred even thanked Hermione for accompanying him today, which earned a slight pink on Hermione's cheeks. Something by the way he smiles at her, makes her insides tingle.<p>

On her way to the room she shared with Ginny, Hermione sighed and got lost in her thoughts. She should have kissed him in the joke shop. She wanted to, had wanted to for a year now, and there had been many perfect opportunities.

Would he have run away from her? Probably.

Maybe she could ease herself into it. A kiss on the forehead to start, then one on his cheek, then the corner of his mouth and then she would finally hit home on his lips. She'd have to space it out, though, she wouldn't want to freak him out.

An idea suddenly popped in her head and she quickened her pace to her room and changed into some soft pajamas and went right to her bed. Under the mattress, she kept a notebook and pen hidden. There was nothing secretive in the notebook, besides a few doodles and maybe a few journal like entries but that was it.

She wrote; _Thirty Days_ on the top of the first clean page she flipped to. Closing the book with a smile, she slid it back under the mattress.

Thirty days of kissing, that's what she would give Fred. Each day would equal one kiss. First, she'd start with the forehead, then the cheek, the corner of his mouth and then his lips. They would happen at random times. If, during the thirty days, he kissed her back then her experiment would be a success. If he didn't kiss her back, then she would know he had no feelings for her.

The thought saddened her, but she knew she just couldn't sit here and wait for him to make a move. She'd have to be the brave one and this is how she was going to be brave.

With thirty days of kissing.

The first kiss happened that morning.

They were sitting side by side, eating breakfast. The others had already finished and were now doing various things around the the Burrow and left the two alone. Hermione didn't mind. It gave her an opportunity to start her experiment.

"I'm going to go and see if Fleur needs help with the baby." She stood up and collected their empty bowls. "If you need me, I'll probably be by his crib."

"Okay." He mumbled sleepily, but didn't make a move to stand up.

Now was her chance. So, with a deep breath she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. She felt him tense under her lips, but didn't stick around to see his reaction. She was already half way across the room, dropping off the dirty dishes and briskly walking out of the room.

On her way to the baby's crib, she passed her room stepped inside for a minute. Like any good scientist, she had to record the results. Pulling out the notebook, she settled on her bed and wrote:

**Day one**: _Kiss on the forehead_. No kiss back.

"What're you writing?"

Hermione was startled when she heard a voice and quickly slammed her notebook shut. Looking up, she found Ginny standing right in front of her. How had she not heard the young woman walk in?

"Nothing."

Ginny sat on the bed next to her. "I saw the word kiss. Are you writing a romance novel? Because if you are, I would totally read it."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "No, I'm not writing a romance novel."

"Well, what is it then?" She was persistent.

"It's nothing."

The red-haired woman sat up straighter and with a smile. "It's a diary, isn't it? Someone kissed you! Was it Fred? Oh, God, please tell me it was him. Harry and I are having this little bet and he thinks Neville will make a move on you before Fred and I told him that he was wrong."

Neville? He had a thing for her? Well, she sure hadn't noticed. Both of them did see each other again when she visited Hogwarts. Gods, she missed the place so much.

"No one kissed me, Gin." But she kissed someone.

"Come on, Mione." The youngest Weasley started to whine and pout. "I'm so bored and gossiping sounds so nice right now."

"Fine." She finally relented and opened the notebook. Ginny grinned widely. "I'm doing a little experiment on Fred, and everyday for the next thirty days I'm going to kiss him and see if he kisses me back."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Really? Finally, one of you is doing something about that! I bet he'll kiss you back after the first kiss."

"Nope." Hermione shook his head. "It was just a kiss on the forehead, though. I wanted to start off slow so I wouldn't scare him off."

"That's good." Ginny agreed. "But I bet he'll kiss you back the first time you kiss him on the mouth."

"Did I hear someone say bet?" Suddenly George was in the doorway, smiling at the both of them.

"I'm betting Hermione that Fred will kiss her back the first time she kisses him on the mouth." Ginny spoke up, confidently.

George's eyebrows quirked up, followed by a smirk. "Ooh, blimey Hermione, I didn't know you had it in you." he teased, smugly. Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly at George with her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried. Oh Merlin, what was she doing?

"What?" She asked innocently. "I figure we could make this a game or something. It's been slow around here lately and we need something to spice it up."

"Spice what up?" Harry's head poked in next to George.

Hermione groaned.

"Looks like Ginny wants to start a betting pool on Hermione kissing my dear brother." George turned his head and answered Harry.

"Did I hear it right? Hermione kissing Fred?" Ron's voice came from behind the two men in the doorway.

Hermione wanted to grab her pillow and scream.

"Okay, everyone come in and we'll start." Ginny stood up and ushered them in. "Harry, kind of keep on eye out in case Fred comes by, alright?"

Her boyfriend nodded and stood close to the doorway.

"Can I see your notebook, Mione?" The youngest Weasley girl asked.

With a sigh, she handed it to her and watched as she flipped to a clean page.

"Alright, I'll start." Ginny held the pen poised over the sheet. "I bet that when Hermione kisses him for the first time on the lips, he'll kiss her back. If it happens, I get out of my week of dishes. George?"

"I say after a week or so of kissing. Would that be the seventh kiss, then?" He looked over at the Hermione for confirmation. "And if I win, someone has to be my victim of pranks for a week. How about someone who," he pointed a look at Harry and Ginny. "Clearly doesn't do any sleeping when they are in their room?"

Both Harry and Ginny avoided his gaze and Harry had a slight blush coloring his cheeks. Hermione couldn't help but smirk at the couple.

Ginny was the first to recover and after writing down George's bet, she looked over at Harry. "Your turn, honey."

He smirked and looked over at George. "I think it's gonna be longer than a week before he kisses her back. You have to know that he's gonna be all grouchy for at least a week because he won't know what to do. So, I say two weeks, the fourteenth kiss. If and when I win, I want Ginny and I to get out of prank idea."

Ginny wrote it down and then looked at Ron.

"Blimey, I may not sleep well tonight, just thinking of my older brother shagging Hermione." he made a face. "Well, I say it'll take two kisses on the mouth." He looked right at Hermione as he spoke. "He's going to be so surprised after the first one, he won't kiss you back but the next kiss he'll be ready for it."

Hermione smiled at the Ron. Despite him being, well, _Ron_, he still has a soft side.

"And what do you want to get out of it if you win, Ron?"

"Chores." He answered, quickly. "I want to get out of the chores for a week. Merlin, my back is aching because of the thousand of chores Mum has been asking me to do."

"Mum isn't going to be happy with what you said if she heard it." George pointed out.

"Alright, it's settled." Ginny announced. "After a month, Hermione will tell us who the winner is. Sounds good?"

Everyone nodded.

Ginny handed Hermione the notebook and with a quiet good luck, she followed the others out of her room.

Hermione set the notebook on her pillow and stood up. She didn't know what she had just gotten herself into, but she hoped that everything would turn out all right and Fred kissed her back.

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

Hermione jumped at his voice and stopped humming the lullaby she was humming for Crookshanks, who laid sleeping in her lap.

"What's up?" She turned to him and found him leaning against the wall.

"I just talked to Mum and she said that we could go on that shop I was telling you about tomorrow, if you still wanted to go."

"Of course, I do." She gave him a smile and gently shifted her cat on her lap. She caressed her cat's fur gently.

"Okay. We'll leave in the morning." he told her, smiling.

"Sounds good." She smiled back.

"See ya later, then." He pushed himself off the wall. "George and I are heading to the joke shop."

"Alright, be careful."

He walked over to her and messed with her hair. He knew how much it annoys Hermione whenever he messes with her hair. She slightly glared at him for the manner, and he laughed. He walked away and joined George.

* * *

><p>Fred sighed to himself, annoyed. He had thought today was another typical day in the joke shop but somehow, his twin had decided he wanted to play twenty questions with him. Yet, George seemed to be amused at how this was frustrating his twin. What can he say? He was bored and wanted to tease his brother.<p>

"So, what's Hermione to you?" A friend.

"Is she your woman?" No.

"Do you want her to be your woman?" A shrug, though he turned away slightly blushing from the question. It was unexpected.

"How would you react when you find out that someone hit on Hermione?" He shrugged again.

Every single question had been about Hermione and he had gotten sick of answering them. He didn't know how he would react if someone hit on her. Couldn't blame her, though. She has an inner beauty in her. The first time he saw it was when she was in her fourth year in Hogwarts and the school was holding an event, the Yule Ball. It took everyone a surprise -_even him_- when they saw Hermione walking along the aisle with Viktor Krum, looking like a princess.

Since then, her appearance slowly started to change. From the bushy-haired _girl_, she transformed into a _woman_. Her skin became a fair complexion, her chocolate brown eyes seemed to be a little bit brighter, curves all over the right places.

However, the thought of someone wooing Hermione did send his stomach in knots, but he ignored it.

It was true, Hermione wasn't his woman and he wasn't sure if he wanted her to be his woman, either. She was his best friend and he liked spending time with her. He had been the person she'd gone to after her parents' death and she was the one he talked to the most.

When she had cried and broke down in front of him because of her parents' death, it almost felt like a part of him broke down too.

Did that mean he had feelings for her?

There was also times where he wanted to kiss her and hold her close, but was that just male part of his brain reacting to an attractive woman? Hermione was an attractive woman. She didn't have the striking beauty of either Ginny or Luna, her beauty was quieter and softer. He liked it.

So, he was attracted to her, liked spending time with her and felt lost if she wasn't near. Did that all mean he was in love with her?

* * *

><p>When he returned that night, he passed by Hermione's room. A green notebook lying on Hermione's pillow caught his eye. He had seen her writing in it sometimes and wondered what it was she wrote about. Glancing around, he walked over to it and picked it up.<p>

It was just so tempting.

Hermione was making dinner and wouldn't be anywhere near there. He'd have plenty of time. But wasn't this a invasion of privacy? He was about to set it down when he paused.

One page, that's all he read. Just one page. He flipped it open to a random page. Besides, she's just asking for someone to read it by leaving it out like that. Doesn't she usually keep it under her mattress, anyways?

His eyes widened when he looked down at the page his thumb had opened to. In big cursive letters across the top it read, 'Hermione kissing Fred bet'.

What had he just gotten himself into?


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

**T**HE NEXT DAY DAWNED bright and Fred found himself sitting awake. The whole night had been a series of tosses and turns, which had kept him up awake all night.

If what he had read yesterday was true did that mean Hermione was going to kiss him again today? Would it be on the forehead again or would she go for the lips? Should he kiss her back? Closing his eyes, he placed his head on his hand and thought back to the notebook page. Who had been the first kiss bet? Ginny. Merlin no, was he going to let that girl win. No one would hear the end of it, then.

So, if Hermione decided to kiss him on the mouth, he wouldn't kiss her back. No matter how much he'd want to. And damn, he wanted to.

Hermione's hands fidgeted in her sides while she walked around the streets with Fred. Today would be kiss number two, and it would be on the cheek. All she had to do was figure out when the perfect time for it would be. It couldn't come out of nowhere, he might freak and that was the last thing they needed on a day like this. Maybe after the long day looking for the things he needed as a thank you for taking her with.

Yes, she smiled. That would be a perfect time.

"Ah, there it is." Fred pointed to the shop. She followed his pointing finger and saw the store he was talking about.

She nodded and they walked inside. The store wasn't much filled with people. Only the ones who needed to buy something, like them.

Fred handed her the parchment paper when he finished scanning. She followed behind him, looking at the list. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you and George making a new product?" she asked, rushing to his side.

He nodded. "Yes, we decided to make adult products." he looked at her and winked. She felt her cheeks turned pink.

"Adult?" she asked.

He hummed a 'yes' and searched the shelves for the items he needs. Hermione smirked at him. "My, my, Fred, do you have a lady friend that you haven't told me about?" she teased. The moment the words left her mouth, she wanted to take them back.

He turned away, grunting. "Of course not." he mumbled.

Hermione felt embarrassed. She cursed her big, stupid mouth. She sighed to herself and decided to help him find the things in the list. Every minute that passed, she would slightly glance at his way but every time she did, it seemed that she catches his eye. It happened six times before she gave up and focused on searching.

She searched for the last item in the list and much to her surprise, it was on the top shelf. Since she couldn't reach the item, she pulled a ladder to her and climbed on top of it. The ladder only extended up until the middle section of the shelf so she still needed to stand on her toes to reach the item. She bit her lip, reaching out to grab the item.

She finally reached the item, and grinned triumphantly. Just as she was about to climb down the ladder, someone accidentally bumped into it and made the ladder lose its balance. She shrieked and closed her eyes as she fell. "Hermione!"

She expected to feel her body come in contact with the floor but didn't feel a thing. She opened one eye and saw Fred's face in front of her. Her eyes grew and gasped. She looked down and saw him carrying her. She felt her cheeks turn red.

He smiled down at her, a glint in his eyes. "You should really be careful next time, Mione. Don't want to get hurt, do you?" he placed her down on the floor. She recovered from her blush and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Fred." then, without a second thought, she went up on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He looked at her for a moment, cheeks stained a light red and then cleared his throat. "Well, um, we should pay for these." he said and picked up the items, and walked to the counter.

She sighed and picked up some items too, and followed behind him.

**Day two**: _Kiss on cheek_. No kiss back.

They went to the joke shop after, and dropped the items there. Hermione told Fred that she'll be heading back to the Burrow. He nodded, and told her that he'll see her later. She nodded and apparated to the Burrow. Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley greeted her, and she shyly greeted them. She still feels shy around them, even though she already knew them since her second year in Hogwarts.

Hermione changed into some comfortable clothes and decided to do some chores. She passed by Ginny who gave her a questioning look.

She shook her head.

Ginny tilted her head. "Where?"

Hermione patted her cheek and the younger woman got the message. With a smile and reassuring hand on her shoulder, she spoke.

"Don't worry, Mione. It'll happen right after that first kiss him on the mouth."

Once she walked away, was right there. "Don't listen to her. It'll happen after the fourteenth one." He grinned at her and walked away.

Somehow, Hermione was confused at how happy and giddy Harry is today. Usually, he's 10x happier whenever he and Ginny... you know...

Fred and George arrived just in time for dinner time. Fred sat next to Hermione and started eating his food. All of them were joking around and telling stories to each other. Especially Harry. Fred even raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mione, has Harry gone mad?" he whispered to her, looking at Harry. She turned to look at Harry and grinned.

"Well, not really. He's just happy." she told him, chewing her food.

"Why?"

She cleared her throat, cheeks flushing in pink. "I think you know the idea."

Fred processed everything at first before cringing. "Oh, God..." he made a face, and started eating again. Hermione giggled at his reaction.

"Oh come on, what's wrong with Harry being happy and giddy?" she asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with it." As he spoke, he swallowed the food and shifted, facing her. "For one, I gotta hear it sometimes and for the other, whenever Harry gets some he goes around the next day in the best mood."

"There's something wrong with that?" She grinned, not understanding how this bugs Fred so much. "You know, it is nice to be in a good mood, sometimes."

"I know that. But, his good moods annoy me sometimes." He grunted. "He acts like he's my best friend!"

"Isn't he?"

"Nah." He looked at her sheepishly. "You are."

She knew that what he told her should have made her happy, but she couldn't help but think that was all he thought of her as. A friend. Probably as a sister, too. He hadn't reacted the two times she had kissed him, but then again they had probably been more friendly kisses than romantic ones.

"Uh, am I your best friend?" He didn't look at her as he said it and went to on his food. He scratched the nape of his neck. He did that whenever he was nervous.

She decided to mess with him. "Nope!" She teased. "Ron is." She had no idea why she had picked him out of everyone else at the Burrow, but she wished she could have taken it back the moment she had said it.

Fred tensed on the bed and then started moving to get off. She quickly grabbed his arm. "Fred, I'm kidding! You had to know that. I wouldn't spend so much time with you if you weren't my best friend."

"Alright." He grunted. "I'm gonna go to bed now. Goodnight." Then he walked away, heading to his room.

Hermione bit her lip and watched him. Why had mentioning Ron make him angry? Sure they had a past together, but that doesn't mean she'll actually have a go with Ron. And besides, both of them agreed that they'll remain just friends.

She hadn't been able to fall asleep right away, after that. For hours, she tossed and turned. Her mind was reeling and when she did finally go to sleep, the baby's piercing cries woke her up. Well, she figured she wasn't going to get much sleep anyway, so she got up, made her way to the baby's crib and waved away Bill who had climbed out of bed too.

"I got him." She whispered. "Why don't you go and get some more sleep? There's still a few hours before everyone gets up."

Bill only nodded and shuffled back to the room where he shared with his wife.

The little boy in her arms didn't seem to be hungry or needing of his diaper changed. So, Hermione just held him in her arms and rocked him until he fell asleep. Which she hoped would be soon. An hour more of sleep sounded so good right now.

"Hey."

His gruff voice sliced through the silence, even thought he had only whispered. She hadn't even heard him approach her. She turned around and saw Fred, only in his pajama pants. She felt her cheeks turn red, and tried her very best to not look at his bare chest. His hair was slightly messy, he looked like he just woke up.

"Let me take him. You look dead on your feet." He held out his arms for the baby and Hermione gratefully handed him over.

"Thank you, Fred." And without thinking, once again, she went up on her tip toes and gave him a kiss. This time it landed at the corner of his mouth since she had not been aiming at all. Just that little touch of his lips had her wanting more, but she promised herself she'd only give him one kiss a day.

Unless, he finally kissed her back. Then, she can kiss him as many times a day she wanted.

"Are you going to bed?" He asked and looked oddly unfazed by the kiss she had just given him. She was too tired to wonder why.

"Yeah. Right now." She gave him one last tired smile and walked back to her own cell. This time she had no trouble falling asleep.

**Day three**: _Kiss on corner of the mouth_. No kiss back.

The rest of the day was uneventful. She had made breakfast, did some laundry and even had gone out with Mrs. Weasley to buy some bread and other stuff.

The old woman beside her showed her the different shops in the place. Even taught her some good tips that she may apply in the future. Hermione listened closely.

"Hermione, dear, if you don't mind me asking, are you and Fred together?" she asked, as she was buying bread.

Hermione was surprised to hear this coming from her. Usually, she was busy with the chores in the house and seemed to be less updated with the things happening. But Hermione was wrong.

"Oh, uh, we aren't together. I just, um, kissed him on the cheek as a thank you." she felt embarrassed. Fred's mother noticed her doings. Oh Merlin.

Mrs. Weasley laughed. "Oh don't be embarrassed, dear. I actually find it cute to see you two together."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

Mrs. Weasley had a soft smile on her face as she looked at Hermione. "Oh it is nothing, dear. It is just that, I think you and Fred should get together. I've been observing the two of you and it's kind of frustrating to see you two dance around each other. That man clearly has feelings for you."

Hermione scoffed. "Yeah, right." If he had feelings for her, then why was he not doing something?

Mrs. Weasley saw a trail of sadness in Hermione's eyes. She sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Hermione, in a motherly manner. "Dear, I'm sure my son will do something about his feelings for you. He cannot resist you, after all." she said, and smiled.

That night she was sitting by the sofa on the living room. It was quiet, she loved it. Everyone was upstairs in their rooms, must be asleep. Naturally, she was reading a book with Crookshanks laying beside her. The fire in the fireplace softly lit the living room, and it soothed Hermione.

"Still not asleep?" she heard his voice. She looked up from her book, and turned to look behind her. He was standing there with his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

She smiled at him. "Couldn't just yet." she went back to reading and noticed Fred sat next to her. Silence took upon them and all she heard was Crookshanks' purring and the fire's soft sizzle. She felt eyes watching her and she bit the insides of her cheeks.

"Is there something you need?" she asked him, looking at him fully. She made a wrong move. The moment they locked eyes, she felt like she couldn't look away. She was mesmerized at how soft his eyes are.

He shook his head. "Nope, just figured to join you while you read. I find it quite a habit of mine to watch you read your books. Makes me relax..." he murmured the last part to himself.

She felt her cheeks turn slightly pink. She could feel butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Something about the way his voice soften as he spoke to her made her feel tingly inside.

Her eyes fell to his lips, and watched as he licked them. With a deep breath, she leaned in hesitantly. They were close enough now that their chests brushed against each other. She was surprised he hadn't run away. Instead, he just watched her and it was odd to see that there was no panic in his eyes.

Okay, Hermione, you can do this! She reassured herself. Placing a hand on his cheek, she leaned up and placed her lips on his. It was a chaste and soft kiss, meant to not scare him off. It felt good. Her lips on his.

But he didn't move. Didn't move away from her or move to kiss her, either.

Just then they heard footsteps walk down the stairs and Ginny poked her head around. Her smile brightened when she saw Hermione shift away from Fred on the sofa. Yet the smile vanished when she saw her friend shook her head, sadly.

Turning away from the red-haired Weasley and brown-haired Granger, Ginny called up on the stairs. "Harry, you coming?"

"Yeah!" Was his eager reply and soon had joined Harry in the bottom of the stairs. Harry wore a large smile when he spotted the two.

"Well, looks like I best be going then." Fred turned to her and said. It was odd that he was actually talking to her. She expected him to be halfway to his room by now, avoiding her as much as possible.

"Yeah." Hermione agreed and gave him a weak smile.

**Day four**: _Kiss on the mouth_. No kiss back.

Fred walked by his sister and gave her a smirk as he ascended the stairs. She gave him an odd look as he did, but he didn't care. He fought back the urge to say:

"Have fun with those dishes." But he knew if he did, then they would know he had read Hermione's notebook and that was the last thing he wanted to happen, now.

He had plans.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

**F**RED RAN A WEARY hand through his hair as he walked into his room. Hermione was trying to kill him! Tonight she had kissed him for the seventh time and it was the fourth time on the mouth. He had wanted to kiss her back so badly, but knew that he couldn't. When their lips first met, it felt as if it found a soul mate. She tasted like cherry life-saver. He restrained himself from pushing her down on the sofa and just snog her throughly.

Not yet anyway.

Plus, if he had kissed her back tonight then George would have won the bet. Since he had the power to decide who, if anyone would win, he had decided that no one would. An idea had formed in his head a few nights ago and he couldn't want to put it into action.

These next twenty-three days, twenty-three kisses, needed to go by faster.

Hermione watched as Fred walked away from her after she had kissed him. This had been the first time he had done so in the week she'd been doing her experiment. Did that mean he was getting fed up with her invasion of his space? He hadn't yelled at her yet, so that was a good thing.

George found her at the sink washing the dinner's dishes. He picked up the towel beside her and began to dry the dishes. She gave him a grateful smile.

"Anything?" He asked.

"No," she sighed. She knew exactly what he had been asking about. "Do you think I should stop? I mean, all I'm doing now is embarrassing myself."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and she leaned into the friendly touch. "My brother is a hard man to get through to, Mione. You of all people should know that. It's going to take him a while to realize that someone like you cares for him." He squeezed her shoulder. "So, you keep on kissing him and he'll eventually come around. Just hopefully it happens before or after the fourteenth kiss. The last thing I want to hear is Harry's gloating."

"Maybe I'll give Fred an extra sloppy kiss that day." She nudged him with her hip. "That should make sure he doesn't kiss me back." She chuckled.

"Now, you don't want to scare him off completely." He smiled. "At least keep try to keep the tongue to a minimum."

Hermione's laugh echoed through out the kitchen. "I'll try."

George was a good friend, had been since her second year in Hogwarts. She knew that she had been harsh on him before. She hadn't trusted him after the pranks he and his brother did to her, but after a while, she became close to him.

As he dried the last bowl, his tone became serious. "If this experiment of yours doesn't work, Hermione, I'll have to hex him. Even a blind man can see that he has feelings for you. Sometimes my brother is just so oblivious that it frustrates me."

She wiped her hands on the towel George had just set down. She knew that he isn't going to really hex his own twin. He loved him so much to do that. He'll probably just talk to him about it. "You don't have to do that, George. He's a grown man and maybe, these 'feelings' everyone is saying he has for me aren't the same kind feelings I have for him. For all we know, he could only see me as a sister."

"If he thought of you as a sister, he would have pushed you away after that first kiss." He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. "That's what I would have done, if you had gotten into your head to kiss me."

She made a face. "I think it's safe to say I won't ever be doing that!"

"Hey! I'll have you know that I've had lots of women try to kiss me." He chuckled, winking at her. "It's true that they were also drunk and I was hauling them in. I have the looks."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh again.

"You know," George continued. "This whole thing you're doing with Fred reminds me of what I did with Angelina in my sixth year in Hogwarts."

"You two met in your sixth year?" She hopped onto the counter top and settled in to listen to a story he was about to tell. Hermione didn't know Angelina attended Hogwarts.

"Yep." He nodded his head. "We didn't start dating until almost the end of the year." His forearms leaned against the counter and he got lost in the memory. "We had been good friends for years and I always had a crush on her. I decided to do something about my feelings for her. So, I kissed her."

"Aww." Hermione smiled.

"She didn't kiss me back, but she didn't push me away, either. That's how I knew, that deep down she had wanted it but hadn't wanted to act on her own feelings."

"Or, she could have just tried not to hurt your feelings." She added.

"Nah, she liked me. I knew." he smirked.

"Uh, huh. Okay, go on." She propped her chin in her hand and waited for him to continue.

"Well, after that I would randomly just go up to her and kiss her, much like what you're doing with Fred, but sometimes I would kiss her a couple times a day. It lasted a week before she finally kissed me back." He smirked. "Then, after that, I asked her to the Yule Ball, which I suppose you were in your fourth year, and we started dating."

"Aw, what a nice story." She climbed off the counter and stood beside him.

"Yeah, and I think we need more of them. Especially now." His tone was serious, again. "What you're doing with Fred, that'll be a nice story to tell others someday."

Hermione headed to her room after her conversation with George. She passed by Fred's room and noticed that the door was slightly open. She had been grateful to see that he was snoring softly on his bed. Settling herself on her bed, she reached under the mattress and pulled out the green notebook. With the pen that had been pushed through the spirals, she crossed off George's name on the betting list. Ginny's and Ron's had already been crossed out. Harry was the only one left.

It would be best for everyone if he didn't win. They all knew Harry and they knew he would go around and be happy-go-lucky that he won the bet.

She slid the notebook back in its hiding place and settled down to go to sleep. But she knew sleep wouldn't come to her soon, when she heard the baby begin to cry. With a sigh, she pulled back the blankets and climbed out of bed.

She was half-way down the corridor when she stopped.

"Let his mother tend to him." Fred's voice startled her.

She turned and faced him. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was and then, little Weasley started to cry. Now, go back to bed. You cooked and washed all the dishes today. Even helped Mum in her chores. Let someone else take care of the baby tonight."

"I'm already up, so I might as well get him." The baby was still crying, which meant no one else had gotten up to get her.

"If I have to get out of my room and carry you to yours, I will." He now stood straighter, placing his hand inside the pocket of his pajama pants. She could only see the outline of him as the moonlight filtered in his room.

"And what will you do once you get me in bed, Frederick?" Turning to him, she smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked somewhat smug. Hermione rarely looks smug.

It was too dark to see the look on his face, but a silence fell over the corridor and his room and she wondered if she had said something wrong. She teased him all the time, but maybe since she had started kissing him he started taking it more literal and freaked him out.

Suddenly he was right there, only inches of space between them and she felt his breath on her face. She hadn't even heard him walk out of his room.

"What do you want me to do?"

Her mouth went dry at his words. Was he just teasing her back or was he being serious? She couldn't meet his eye, so she could tell.

"Um." She was speechless, even though her mind was screaming; Press me into the sheets and have your way with me!

She shook her head. Inappropriate Hermione! Very inappropriate! she scolded herself.

Finally, she looked up and saw that he was smirking.

"What's the matter, Hermione? Got nothing smart to say back?" His hand brushed hers and he gently gripped her arm.

Before she could reply, someone called her name. It was Fleur. She now stood in the doorway to her room with a fussing baby in her arms. Her blonde hair was messy. Like she had just woken up, which was probably what had happened.

"Can you take him, Mione? I thought he would calm down if I held him, but he's still fussing."

"Of course," she said and took the baby from her arms. "He's probably hungry. I'll go make him a bottle and you can go back to sleep."

"Thank you." And with a large yawn, she walked back to the room she shared with her husband.

She turned and was about to say something to Fred, but found he was no longer behind her and was, instead, back in his bed. So, without another word she gently rocked the little boy in her arms and went to make him a bottle.

Fred silently cursed at himself as he watched Hermione leave with the baby. He had almost ruined his plans. If he had kissed her, then that bet would be off. But when she had asked him about what he would do to her once he got her to bed, he couldn't resist and her reaction to it had been perfect.

He had made her speechless. It wasn't often when he was able to do that, because when she teased him he would usually just scoff it off and not say anything at all. This time, though, he had given it back just as much as she had given him. It felt good.

Resisting those kisses just became harder, though.

Day 14 dawned bright and early. Fred couldn't help but smirk over at Harry as he ate his breakfast with Ginny, George and Ron. Today would be the day he wouldn't win the bet. Maybe he could somehow have Hermione kiss him while he was in sights, so that he could see his loss first hand.

Speaking of Hermione, where was she? He moved his head to look around and suddenly, she was there taking the seat next to him. She smiled at him and he returned it.

"Sorry," she apologized, even though he had no idea why. "I saw Neville in town and had a bit of a chat."

Well, crud. He knew about Neville's crush on Hermione. Can't say he blamed her. She's attractive. Yet it always feels like a punch in the gut when he hears someone crushing over Hermione. The grip on his fork tightened and he forced himself to calm down before he spoke. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to know if I had seen or talked to Luna. I told him that I haven't." She took a bite of her oatmeal. "I think he might have a thing for her. There's no point of denying his attraction to her. Have been noticing since our sixth year in Hogwarts."

"Huh." He grunted. The news made him happy.

"Fred?" Her voice was unsure. "Can I ask you a question?"

"'Course." Then, he smirked. "Even if I said no, you would still ask me anyway, wouldn't you?"

"Yep," she smiled and then grew serious. "Alright. Um, how come you haven't said anything about me kissing you?" She wasn't looking at him as she spoke. Her hand went to the empty space on her collarbone. Years of fiddling with her necklace when she was nervous had caused her to go to that spot now.

Fred sat there for a moment, unable to think of what to say. Why hadn't he said anything? Well, maybe it was because he knew about the bet so he really didn't have a need to voice that question.

"Um, well I figured that you was gonna be kissing me at least once everyday, so I just let it happen." He finally answered.

"Do you want me to... stop?" Her voice was small.

He shrugged.

"Do you like it?"

Once again, he shrugged.

Sighing, she must have realized that that was all she was going to get out of him, so she stood up, grabbed her empty bowl and left.

Great. He hoped he hadn't made her angry... or sad.

The kiss she gave him that day was just a peck on his lips before bed. She didn't even wait for a response and was already half-way to her room. She knew she should just stop kissing him; it was obvious that he wasn't going to return any of them. But she was committed. She would do this to the end. It was just; now, her heart wouldn't be in the kisses anymore.

The next sixteen days went normally, except whenever Hermione kissed him it was just a barely there touch of her lips and she walked away right after. She didn't act any different towards him, but he knew there was something bothering her. Was he upset because he wasn't kissing her back?

Well, today was day thirty. The last day.

He avoided her all day. He needed that last kiss to happen at night, preferably right before they went to bed. So, he found himself hanging around outside, watching the small number of birds fly on the sky.

He heard footsteps behind him and he turned to face the newcomer, hoping it wasn't Hermione.

It wasn't. It was Ginny and she didn't look happy.

"What's wrong with you, Frederick Gideon Weasley?" She nearly shouted when she got to him.

Taken aback by her angry question, he replied. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about what you're doing to Hermione! She's been kissing you everyday and you haven't the decency to kiss her back!"

Oh, so Hermione was upset about him not returning her kisses. Well, hopefully after tonight she wouldn't be upset anymore.

"And don't say you don't want to!" She jabbed him hard in the chest. "Everyone in this goddamn Wizarding World knows you're in love with her."

He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off.

"What are you trying to do? Play with her feelings, because that's not funny, Fred. I know you're reputation of a prankster but, come on, don't be that heartless towards her. She's been through too much to have to deal with your games. I mean-"

"Who says I'm playing with her feelings? Besides, I know about your bets." He blurted.

She stopped her rant. "What?"

"The kissing bets. I know about them." He fixed his shirt and looked at his boots. He hadn't meant to say anything.

"How?"

"Read her notebook."

"Fred!" She cried.

"What? It was just lying out and I only read one page. Just so happens it was the page with all your bets on it."

"So, you knew what was going on the whole time?"

He nodded.

"Well, then how come you didn't kiss her back?" She asked, curious.

"I didn't want any of you to win it." he smirked smugly at his sister. "Besides, I have a plan."

Ginny perked up. "What's your plan?"

He leaned in close. "You can't tell anybody. Not even your boyfriend. Got it?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

Then he told her.

Tonight, would be the last night and the last kiss. After tonight, she would never kiss Fred Weasley ever again. The thought brought tears to her eyes. Why had she done this stupid experiment? It had only hurt her in the end. Now, she knew for sure that Fred didn't have any feelings for her.

She entered her room and urged herself not to cry. She wouldn't cry over this. She'd be strong. She wouldn't let him know how much he had hurt her.

"Hermione?"

She looked up and saw him there.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Going to bed?" He walked closer and stopped a few inches from her.

She found this odd, but didn't say anything about it. "No, I'm just standing here. Thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Nothing important." She sighed.

There was a small silence before he spoke again, biting his lip nervously. "Well, are you going to kiss me again? It's almost midnight."

"It is? Oh. Well, then, come here, I guess." She motioned for him to come closer. He inched close enough, so that their noses almost touched.

"I want you to close your eyes when you kiss me, okay?" He told her.

Her eyebrows furrowed together. "Why?"

"Just do it, please."

"Alright." She sighed, shut her eyes and closed the distance between them to give him a small peck on his lips. When she tried to pull away, though, his hand went to her hair and he pulled her close to him.

And... he kissed her back.

Finally.

Hermione gasped into the kiss and Fred took that opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. She couldn't believe this was really happening. She wrapped her arms around his back and sides and fisted his shirt on her palms while their tongues slowly danced.

It all felt so wonderful.

Too soon, though, he was pulling away from her and was taking deep breaths. His thumb brushed against her cheek and he smirked.

"So, who won that bet?"

She was still dazed by the kiss. "What? You knew about that?" She didn't know if she should be angry or embarrassed.

He shrugged and smirked down at her, still not letting go of her body. "Yeah, I did."

She wanted to ask how, but figured he must have read her notebook. That's what she got for leaving it out, she guessed.

"Well, since you saw it then you should know that no one bet on the thirtieth kiss."

The smirk remained. "Check again."

"Fred! Did you leave a bet? That's kind of cheating since you were the determinant of it."

"Nope, it wasn't me." He let go of her and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed and his foot crossed to the other with his toes pointed to the floor as she retrieved the notebook from its hiding place.

"Then who?" She looked at him quizzically.

"Open and see."

Hermione opened to the page Ginny had written the bets on and sure enough on the bottom, right after Harry's name, there was someone else's handwriting.

She gasped when she read it.

_Baby Weasley - Uncle Fred will kiss Hermione back after the thirtieth kiss. If I win, Ron, George, Harry and Ginny have to take care of me every night if I wake up for a week._

It was unmistakably in Fred's handwriting.

"Why the baby?" She asked.

"Because he's always taking you out of your room during the middle of the night." He stood up and walked to her, placing a soft kiss on top of her head.

Hermione placed the notebook on the floor and faced him. "Why would you, I mean, why would Fleur and Bill's baby not want me to take care of him for a week? I like him. He probably likes me."

"Because he doesn't want to interrupt you."

"Interrupt me from doing what?" Just then Fred began kissing her lips, this time being eager and heat was added to it as he gently pushed her against the wall, pulling her close to his body so there was no space vacant between them.

"Do I have to say it?" He pulled away slightly and looked down. He smirked triumphantly when he saw her cheeks flushed in deep red. He loved seeing her blush, especially when he is the reason why.

"Every night?"

He nodded. "For a week and any other night you want to. If that's alright with you?"

She couldn't believe this was really happening. She smiled at his gentleness, and pulled him down and kissed him hard.

He pulled back slightly and looked at her kiss-swollen lips. "You have no idea how much I wanted to do this..." he breathed out and captured her lips in a bruising kiss.

Much, much later, their clothes littered the ground and Fred was snoring softly into her neck and one arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She felt utterly boneless.

She loved this man beside her and she was absolutely sure that he felt the same way about her.

That night, when the baby started crying, Ginny was the one to happily get up and calm him. Passing Hermione's room, she peeked in and smiled at the couple sharing her bed.

It was about time.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: This is my first time doing a Fremione fanfic. I hope you guys like it and gahhh, I feel like I ruined Fred, Hermione and the others here. I sure hope not. Anyways, I would really like to hear back from you guys haha! Love lots!) **


End file.
